The present invention relates to an on screen display (hereinafter, termed "OSD") of a television (hereinafter, termed "TV"), and more particularly to, a message displaying method upon power-off of a television adapted to transmit messages such as an advertisement by displaying a manufacturer's advertisement as an OSD or an informational message as an OSD for a few seconds before complete power-off of the television.
Conventional TVs have a function for displaying the channel state, the fineness of tuning, and the level of volume and so on, but such a function is limited to only a power-on state of the television since the OSD function is stopped with the actuation of the power-off button of the television simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,261 discloses a general purpose computer having a program for displaying a subliminal message, the computer being connected separately to a television and periodically switched on or off for repeated operation to display the subliminal message during a normal displaying operation of a television for a short time, thereby obtaining self-recognizing effects. However, such a system still has a problem in that an informational message or a manufacturer's advertisement can not be displayed with the already existing OSD of the TVs.